Oxygen and Invisiblity
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Three students. Two staff members. One akward situation. two-chapter. ADMM. translated to French by Camille13.
1. Oxygen

Oxygen

AN: My first attempt at a humor fic – thanks to stsgirlie for encouraging me that humor isn't so bad. And to mercifulheavens for suggesting a sequel - maybe there will be one.

* * *

The stone halls were deserted and their footsteps made no sound as their slippered feet passed the third floor. Moving as one, they took a nimble step towards the staircase and pushed onwards past one secret passageway and into a second one opposite it. From the exit, they were confronted with a mass of people. Well, to them, not just people, but the worst kind of people they could run into.

They retreated into the passageway and whipped the cloak off, then sprinted up three flights of stairs, stopping outside the portrait hole before they could breathe again. They all leaned wearily against the wall and slid to the floor, and exchanged worried glances.

"We just _have _to get to the kitchen, or else. We can't run for Madam Pomfrey – all the staff are at their party or whatever." Ron moaned.

"Thick," Hermione laughed, "those _were _staff – and if I'm not mistaken, all of them."

"What would the staff of Hogwarts be doing crowded around in a hallway?" Harry asked, pulling the cloak over them as a faint mew sounded a few feet away – "Mrs. Norris," he hissed.

"Only one way to find out!" Ron tugged both Harry and Hermione's arms and the trio moved quickly along the halls until they reached the portrait hole which lead to their doom – if they were caught that was. They slipped up behind a woman in a long red gown with curling dirty-blonde hair and Hermione hissed a quiet "shh" to them as they made their way along the opposite wall, all watching their feet and crouching low. Then a drawling voice called out, rather exasperated and partly annoyed.

"Excuse me headmaster, I believe the ministry would like to know why your deputy suffered from a lack of oxygen …"

The voice was Severus Snape's – which confirmed the trio's worst fears onto who had attended. They had passed Sprout, Hooch, Flitwick and Binns; Dumbledore and McGonagall had been mentioned and Snape had spoken. Then they looked up – fear and embarrassment filling the three as the scene before them unfolded.

The staff all stood crowded against one wall, and opposite them stood a sight that none of the three students – and many of the staff, as it looked – wanted to see. Harry's jaw dropped as his eyes widened – Ron gave a tiny "ugh" – Hermione gave a little smile.

In full view of the staff stood the two people that the trio looked up too; Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall – engaged in what, to them, looked like a rather heated snog session. One arm was around Minerva's waist, the other was tangled in her hair, which to the trio's amazement, spiraled in deep ebony curls to her waist. Her arms were both around his neck and her eyes were closed in a blissful calmness – both oblivious to the scene unfolding around them.

"Albus, I don't think you want Minerva to die because of a loss of air do you?" Severus snapped, as Minerva's cheeks turned to a blush – and the two pulled back. Albus dropped his arms and looked meekly around, trying to find a possible diversion so he could have time to think.

"Let's not get into this – all I can say is that," Severus' eyes had a tint to them that told the trio not to mess with him tomorrow, "I think you two need to get a room and stay away from us for the rest of the evening." A few murmurs swept through the staff at his comment and Ron gave a second "urgh!" as Minerva's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Albus nodded, "Then, if you'll excuse yourselves, then I suggest you all return to the Great Hall. Good night everyone," he took Minerva's hand.

As the crowd dispersed towards the Great Hall and numerous other places throughout the school, they heard a distinctive voice that they had come to loathe – "See, I told you that I Saw it in the crystal ball – and you refused to believe me!" A few chuckles followed this and the laughter and whispering died down as the doors of the Great Hall slammed behind them.

"Shall we go up to my rooms then my dear?" The trio jumped, having completely forgotten that the two lovers were present, and their cover was blown as the cloak fluttered and slid sideways off them.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger!" Minerva snapped, her cheeks still faint – "What, may I ask, are you doing out of bed at these hours…?" Hermione and Ron looked at the floor, still too embarrassed to speak and Harry spoke, somewhat bravely to the two.

"Well, we fancied a walk outside the Common Room, it's awfully loud in there."

"At eleven o'clock at night?" Minerva sighed, "The things you get up to at these late hours."

"Off to bed you three, no points will be docked but I can assure you that there will be severe consequences if Minerva or I hear anything of what you three saw tonight." He put an arm around Minerva's shoulders and turned, "Good night."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ron let out a rather delayed but shocked "Bloody Hell!" and the three knew tonight would definitely be one they wouldn't forget, no matter what came after.

* * *

Please read and review - let me know what you think of my humorous side.


	2. Invisiblity

Invisibility

AN: After being begged by mercifulheavens and others to write a sequel to _Oxygen_. I agreed after considering it for a day or two … although I'm sorry that it took me so long to get ideas.

Summary: The trio search for something and need to resort to spying again. one-shot ADMM

They hurried through their work, digging through their work, keeping silent all the while. By now, every bag they had gone through blocked their way from the closet and piled around the walls of the walk-in closet.  
Surrounded from all angles, the three students look around at the mess they had made.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Ron Weasley asked, "This is McGonagall and Dumbledore's room. We've already had …" He trailed off as Harry threw the cloak over him.

Albus Dumbledore swept into the room, dropping an armful of scrolls on one of the bed and paused, removing his glasses, and set them on the dresser. Turning away from the bed, he kicked off his boots and sighed, sinking onto the bed.

A few moments went by and again the door opened. The three teenagers knew what was going to happen second before it did.

Crossing the room, Minerva McGonagall wrapped her arms around Albus' neck and kissed his cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder, gazing into his eyes. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Long day Mrs. Dumbledore?" He asked As Minerva's fingers fumbled with his outer robe. Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermione had to clap a silent hand to his mouth, in order for him to remain silent. Besides them, Harry's eyes went wide and he shook his head slowly, as if he was trying to process the last few moments.

"I guess," Minerva responded as Albus tipped her face towards his. Her lips brushed across his and Albus wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Minerva's arms looped around Albus' neck and her eyes closed as her hair cascaded to her waist, curling slightly.

Three jaws dropped simultaneously as Albus' fingers tangled themselves in Minerva's hair and the other arm held her against his chest.

Still remaining silent, Harry exchanged worried glances with Rom and Hermione. He shook his head; if they stayed silent then the three of them could be stuck with their two love-struck professors until Molly began to worry. But Ron breathed a sigh of relief as Albus pulled from Minerva and looked upwards, then his expression changed to one of pure fear.

Smiling, Albus looked towards the closet, "All right you three, I know you're there."

Minerva froze, hurriedly stepping backwards, her face flushed. And looking innocent, or more trying to look innocent, the three students slipped from the closet, dragging the Invisibility Cloak behind them. Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances, but shrugged it off nonetheless while Hermione kept her eyes glued to the door in case they needed to slip out into the hallway quickly.

"Do you three have a habit of turning up in the most awkward places?" Minerva asked, her face still slightly pink.

"Well, Sirius had some things left in his closet here," Harry began, seeing Ron and Hermione's stony expressions. "He said that we could look for them before dinner as long as we didn't bother either of you." Nodding, Albus reached towards Minerva, taking her hand.

"And yes," he smiled, "Minerva and I are married. We've been able to keep our marriage a secret for almost fifty years," Albus paused, seeing Ron's slight smirk, "and we intend to keep it that way until Voldemort is defeated." He sighed, now resting his eyes on all three students, "You remember what I told you three last winter? Do remember that the same rules apply for today. All of you understand me, correct?"

Ron and Hermione nodded, and Harry folded his Cloak silently on his lap, also nodding. Rising, Albus fastened his robe and crossed to the door, holding it open. "Now, if you three don't mind, I'd like a quick word with my wife before dinner. We'll be down in about ten minutes, tell Molly not to wait for us."

The three students rose as one and slipped from the room, pulling the door closed behind them. Crossing the room again, Albus sighed, "Now really," he wrapped his arms around Minerva's shoulders, "how was your day Mrs. Dumbledore?"


End file.
